RE: My Story!
by Project X
Summary: *Sequal to RE 4: My Turn!* Leon and Luis turn to the Anti-Umbrella team to help them find Jamy as she is being held by Wesker. He's using her knowledge of the RE world against Chris, who asks Luis to join the A.U.T..
1. Where we left off

**"RE: My Story!"**

**Part 1: Do you remember where we were?**

"Gah! My head!" I yelled as I started to awaken. "God I've been having way to many headaches as of lately." I mumbled then blinked to clear my eyes. I looked around to see I was in a rich looking room covered in dark colors. There was a window to my left showing it was raining outside. I tried to sit up some more and releaized I was in a king sized bed with silk covers. There were three book cases in the room and a bathroom to my right with a closet beside the door. I looked to find myself in the same clothes I was in before but with Leon's jacket on.

"Oh my god!" I whispered afraid that any one mite be near. "It wasn't a dream. Oh no." I then put my head in my hands and sat up covering my eyes. "This can't be happening."

But boy was I wrong, it was happening. I had changed the Resident Evil world forever, for better or for worse I don't know but I also didn't know that I had been asleep fro three days and in that three days time things had started to devolpe.

**Three Days Earlier...**

"Well done agent Kennedy." Hunnigan said to Leon face to face at the white house.

"Ai yi yi, this place is huge!" You could hear Luis say in another room.

"Luis, Shhhh!" Leon said looking at Luis with a stern face.

"Sorry Amigo." Luis stated then striaghtened his tie. "Ai I hate this monkey suit." Luis whispered.

Leon faced palmed himself then turned back to Hunnigan, "Hunnigan I'm going to have to ask for a few months off." Leon said looking at his own tie.

"Why?" Hunnigan asked looking up from the paper work on her desk.

"Do you remember the young girl that was with me, well she was captured and I have to find her and rescue her." Leon explained then Luis walked up.

"Yeah we have to rescue the Chica! She owes me a date." He yelled then Leon pushed him aside.

"Alright Agent Kennedy." Hunnigan said nodding. "And good luck, also after what you told me this girl can do tell her she has a future working as your full time partner." Hunnigan added.

"Alright and thanks Hunnigan." Leon said pushing Luis out of the white house and to his new sports car.

"So what now?" Luis asks getting in the car and taking off his tie.

"We contact some friends of mine, they'll know where to look." Leon said and started driving to San Fransisco where the Anti-Umbrella members were hiding out at the moment. Him and Luis pack what they can from Leon's apartment and take a plan, arriving there in a few hours time and using a cab to get to the house that the Anti-Umbrella team were using at the moment.

Leon knocks on the door as it is around noon and he thought it would be okay, but aparently Chris was up late last night as he comes to the door in boxer shorts.

"Kennedy? Long time no see man." Chris said as he opened the door.

"Chris I need your help." Leon said as Luis takes his side. "Oh and this is Luis Sera." He adds.

Chris nods to Luis and looks back to Leon, "What is it?" He asks.

"Can we come in?" Leon asks.

"Oh yeah." Chris nods and opens the door letting Luis and Leon into his living room of blue and white colors and couches. Leon and Luis take a seat as Chris grabs a cup of coffee. "Now what is it you need my help with?" Chris asks.

"Chris I know you know about my mission to Spain, right." Leon says as Chris takes in Luis's apearal.

"Yeah but only vaguely since the government handed the sample retrival to the BSAA. Why?" Chris asked sitting down on the love seat beside Leon.

"Well during that mission I meant a girl named Jamy. She saved my hid Chris but now Wesker has her. He came to the island and took her right out from under me, Chris we have to rescue her." Leon explained sounding really depressed.

"Wesker! Why would he want her?" Chris asked clenching his fists.

"She had some information, she knew stuff but only by acciendent." Leon lied still keeping my secert like he promised.

Chris then got up from his seat, "Alright then I'll asemble every body and see if we can't locate her. But in the mean time do you guys have a place to stay?" Chris asked.

Both Leon and Luis shook thier heads.

"Alright then lets set you guys up in some of the guest rooms." Chris said signaling for them to follow him.

After that Leon and Luis settled down and Luis was introduced to Jill as she was the only other member of the Anti-Umbrella team that was there and over the next two days calls were made to get all the rest of the team together.

So as the team comes in Leon and Luis try their hardest to put clues together to find me, but it was going to be a lot harder then they thought.

**(Okay guys the first chapter was basically prologue so it was short. If any one has idea's they think would be cool for this series I'll listen and loved to hear some. Reviews?)**


	2. Me?

**Part 2: My name, my story, don't tell me you know me!**

I was pretending to be asleep. I was way to scared to confront Wesker on his own turf. I wished and prayed so hard that I could go home, but the wishes were unheard. I laid there in the exspensive bed hoping Leon and Luis were still okay, some how I could sense they were. But after a while of pretending to be asleep my limbs started to ache for movement. My mind needed something to do and day dreaming wasn't working. I got up and smelled myself, I needed a shower. I sighed and went into the bathroom that was as big as the huge bedroom. This place was like a castle. I took off my camo pants and my ipod fell out of my pocket. 'My ipod! Almost forgot I had it.' I thought and put it on the sink counter. There was a huge mirror above the sink and I looked at myself, my face was covered in blood and dirt same with my hair. But some how my glasses had come out intact of the whole Spain thing. I sighed again and let my brunette hair down and took off my glasses and put my pony tail holder, my glasses, and my ipod in one big pile on the counter. I then took off Leon's jacket reluctently and put it on the towel rack along with my bra. I ran some hot water in the shower then got it. It felt so good to get all of the gore and dirt off of me, it reminded me of the night before all this happened, I didn't even tell my mom good bye or my brother who was my only true family. They have no idea where I am and neither do I. Really I'm going to have one unbelieveable story when I get back home, yeah WHEN I get back home or IF I get back home. After a good shower I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me and carried Leon's jacket back to the large bed room, where Wesker sat on the bed waiting for me.

I stopped and tried not to be scared, 'He needs you, he won't kill you. But no promises about using you as a test subject, damn.' I thought and took a deep breath gripping my towel tightly. I ignored him and put Leon's jacket on the desk chair where a desk was next to the book cases. Then I went over to the closet and his hand against the closet door stopped me. I could feel his breath at the back of my neck and I could already tell by his movements he was in a good lustful mood. 'Man I've got bad luck.' I thought closing my eyes.

"I do not like to be ignored Miss Boyd." He whispered.

'God! If I wasn't scared of this man I'd melt like butter at the sound of his voice, gotta keep myself undercontrol.' I thought opening my eyes and turning to him."I wasn't ignoring you." I lied. "I just needed some clothes, is that okay?" I asked trying to control my tone.

"No." He replied putting both hands on the closet door pinning me in.

"No?" I was confused and worried. Wesker grinned at my question, he was as handsome as ever his dark looks and smile and now he was wearing a tux and I wondered why.

"There is an event I must attend tonight and I will need your knowledge at my side. There is a dress I have bought for you. Its on the bed, I need you to be ready soon. I will retrieve you when it is time to leave." He explained now backing off.

"Okay." I said letting a breath I was holding in out. "I..." I was about to say something when Wesker cut me off.

"There will be food." He stated before he left.

'Oh thank god I thought he was gonna ... well lets not go there.' I thought then turned to the bed noticing a beautiful black dress, it was long and elegant. I picked it up and carried it into the bathroom, it was just my size, that was a little creepy but whatever. After that I set it down and went to look for some under wear. I felt really bad when I couldn't find any, I could live with out under wear but not a bra so I washed the bra off as best I could and put it on then put the dress on. Oh well its not like me not wearing underwear will have any consiquences...will it?

I looked in the mirror at the dress and my wet curly hair. I put the pony tail holder on my arm like a bracelet then put on my glasses and left my ipod there. I looked pretty good in the dress, my petite or almost starved figure was shown off by the curves the dress made on my body. After I was done looking at myself I went and sat down on the bed playing with my hair as I waited for Wesker. I heard the door open and stood up, but it wasn't Wesker it was Krauser.

"Krauser!" I yelled in surprise happy to see him.

Krauser whistled as he looked up and down at me, "Not half bad brat." He said walking up to me.

"Thanks I knida wish I could see you in a tux." I smiled.

"You mite get your wish, boss wants me to join him later." Krauser says as he sits on the bed beside where I stood.

"Cool." Was all I could think to say.

"Also the boss wanted me to give you this." Krauser then handed my a rectangular blue box, I took it from him and opened it. Inside was a long silver necklace.

"Dang! How much dose being a tryant pay?" I asked only half joking as I pulled out the necklace.

"Shesh, I don't know but damn is he loaded." Krauser answered getting up and walking behind me. "Here let me help." Krauser said and I handed him the necklace, I know I was blushing as he put it on me. I kinda wish I could have seen him when ever he wasn't wearing a shirt in Spain but I destinctly remember him carrying me when he wasn't wearing a shirt. Must have been my imagination. "You know brat I owe you one." He said putting his hands on my shoulders. I know my face was turning into a cherry then. 'Oh Audrey I know how you feel now.' I thought.

"For what?" I asked.

"I did some thinking after you told me it'd be a mistake to continue to work for Wesker and to try and revive Umbrella, I think maybe your right. Going back to being a normal Merc sounds pretty good and my first business of being a normal Merc again is to get you out of here." Krauser explained turning me around.

"No Krauser thats to dangerous, I'm glad you've thought things through but now you gotta think about yourself not me. You'd be a dumb ass not to." I said playfully hitting him.

"You waiting for some one else to rescue you?" Krauser asked looking down at me grinning.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for some one to for fill a promise." I replied.

"Kennedy eh? You got a thing for him?" Krauser asked folding his arms.

"No, and even if I did he can't even choose between Claire and Ada. Maybe you should take Ada so he'll pick Claire." I said and he scoffed.

"There isn't anything you can say to me to make me like the red dress or the woman in it. But I always had a thing for brunettes." He said smiling.

"Whoa cowboy I'm 15 remember, I'd think you wouldn't be interested due to my age." I said getting serious.

"You defaintly don't act your age, brat. Besides the younger the better if you ask me, but only if your interested I'm no pedophile." Krauser explained trying to act innocent.

"Well...okay...Um...you got me there, but uh..I...you...me...uh. Sorry I do kinda like you but that wouldn't be fair to all the other Krauser fan girls." I half way mumbled.

"Uh?" Krauser gave me a confused look.

"We'll see lover boy, we'll see." I said giving him a stern look, then came in none other than Ada in an elegant pruple dress, what a change of style.

"So what are you guys talking about?" She asked as sassy as ever.

"None of your business red." Krauser slightly growled.

"Being secerative, oh Jack that dosen't suit you." She said playfully.

"Hey you two cut it out your giving me a hard on." I said actualy only thinking it but letting it slip any way.

"Uh!" Both gave me a wierd look.

"What? I never said I was an innocent 15 year old." I stated folding my arms.

"Indeed." I heard Wesker dark voice from behind Ada.

Ada moved aside and there he was, quickly Krauser removed the hands that were at my waist that I didn't even know was there.

"Wong Krauser! What are you doing in here?" Wesker asked sternly.

"Um...Leaving." Was what they both replied in unison as they left.

Wesker pinched his nose and looked back at me, "It seems my staff are as incompetnt as ever. But it also seems the dress suits you as well." Wesker looked at me as Krauser did, I wondered if he felt the same way Krauser did. But then I releaized that was impossible.

"Thank you for the necklace." I said walking over to him knowing it was time to go.

"You are welcome Miss Boyd." He said then went through his over coat pocket, he pulled out another sedative shot. I paled as he did. "I can not risk an atempt at escape Miss Boyd." He said his voice monotone as I felt a quick pain in my neck then my vision blur as I was falling and he caught me. Before I knew it I was asleep in his arms being carried to a limo.

In other places certain people were getting together to preform a rescue mission.

"Luis!" Chris yelled shaking Luis out of his thoughts. Luis then got up from where he was talking to Leon and staring at Jill even though he swore he was staying faithful to his Chica and walked over to Chris. "Luis I'd like you to meet the rest of the team. This is Rebecca, Billy, Barry, Carlos, my sister Claire, and you already know Jill and Leon. Guys this is Luis Sera, he helped Leon in Spain and wants to help rescue Jamy." Chris explained and Luis nodded and shook hands with every one.

"Now every one have a seat its time for the debreifing." Chris ordered as every one had a seat in his living room. "Our first order of business, find Wesker and rescue Jamy then retrive the sample." Chris said as he stood in front of every one, explaining his plan to find me and retrive a sample from Wesker's cluches.

Little did they know it would be harder then thay thought, but also little did they know that soon they would get two new members to the team willing to help. But thats where the story starts to change...but we'll get to that when we get to that, wouldn't wanna spoil anything.


	3. Just one dance, what could happen

**(Okay for all those who are reading this I just started a new series called "The secert of my life." My own personal version of Wesker's daughter stories. It is a prequal of "Oh Dove sister why do you have fangs?" My own personal Chris's younger sister Rain story. I would be ever so happy if you read these as Rain, Chris's younger sister and Kyle, Wesker's daughter join forces around RE 5 and its gonna be cool! So enjoy!)**

**Part 3: New idea's!**

"I hate sedatives." I mumbled as I awoke for the third time with a head ache. I looked around and was a little shocked at my position. My head was in Wesker's lap and Wesker was in his own world looking out the window. I didn't move an inch as I was afraid he'd notice I was awake, a scary notion indeed. But my prayers went unanswered as he looked down at me with his panther smile as Rain described it.

"It seems you are awake Miss Boyd, playing possom will not help you in your position." He said looking down at me.

"Yeah good point." I replied and quickly sat up and scooted away from him. "I feel more comfortable over here." I said innocently.

"As you wish." He simply replied. "We will reach our destination shortly." Wesker added.

"Um...Where exactly are we going?" I asked straightening my black dress.

"To a Tricell benifit." He answered.

"Oh! Are you going to make a deal with that bitch Excella Gionne so you can use her to get into Tricell since you were working for H.F.C. earlier. Your a company jumper you know that, although you've never had loyalties to any of those companies, just using them for their research." I said which aparently peeked Wesker's interest as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I really didn't like that but struggling would be stupid.

"Once again your information is correct. Please do go on, what else do you know of Tricell." He purred in my ear.

'God I'm gonna melt.' I knew by now Wesker had noticed my blushing and unease. He merely endulged himself in it.

"Well I...eep." I swallowed. "They help fund the creation of the BSAA but pay the high ups of that company to look the other way for them and clean up their messes. They do basically the same work as Umbrella and thats I guess why the wanted the Las Plagas sample that your about to give them to seal the deal. Ricardo Irving is probably the guy you'll be most interested in using, but I would suggest you stay away from Excella. All she wants is to seduce you and be your queen or some crap like that, I was so happy when I watched her transform into a monster proving as always you were just using her...Uh...I'm rambling." I said then shut up as I was begin to give way to questioning looks.

"Indeed helpful information, anything else?" He asked.

"Um other than stuff you already know, I'd say stay away from Africa. If you start a project there things will get...uh messy." I said then tried to get up from his lap but he held me by my waist.

"Ah it seems we have arrived Miss Boyd." Wesker said opening the door and allowing me to get out. I stepped outside and was in awe of the building in front of me. It was a castle of sorts and decorated by lights and lanterns. I started to walk away my mind wondering until I felt his hands on my waist again, but this time he put my back to his chest and wouldn't let go.

"Um...I kinda like my space." I said looking up at him.

"I cannot allow you to leave my side tonight, you could easily escape in such a large crowd. Also we must keep up appearences, my dear." Wesker explained keeping his grip on my waist.

'Yeah right. Where the heck would I go?' I thought as I felt Wesker start to push me forward. I did as he said and went through the huge castle like door. Inside reminded me of a Bond villians castle, even the added color glass windows. As I looked around I noticed I was being stared at by countless other women, they looked at Wesker than me. I really didn't wanna know what they thought.

"It seems you are attracting quite the alot of attention Miss Boyd." Wesker whispered making me jump.

"Me? I think their looking at you Mister I-Wear-my-sunglasses-at-night." I replied.

"Perhaps." He mumbled still amused by the stares.

After that we finally entered the main ballroom, or V.I.P. section, where people were dancing and chating drinking wine and such. Excella unfortantly was in the middle of the room chating till she spotted Wesker.

"Hey while you and the bitchy itailan talk can I get something to drink?" I asked wiggling in his grasp as she came closer.

"You can worry about refreshment later Miss Boyd, but at the moment I will need you at my side. Apearences remember." He whisppered as Excella appeared.

"Albert!" She yelled smiling as she called his name. But then she noticed me. "Whos this?" She asked death glaring me as the other women had. I guess reason being I was in his waist death grip pulling me closely to his body but if only they knew.

"Miss Gionne, this is a new assosciate of mine Miss Boyd." Wesker replied.

"Well hello Miss Boyd." Excella said as if she was talking to a dying dog, she put her hand out but I declined it.

"Gionne." I only nodded.

"Ah, well Albert." She looked back up to him ignoring me for the time being. "We have business to discuss, the sample in patricular. You can leave your 'Little friend' here until we are through." She said leading the way.

"I rather not Miss Gionne as she is my business assosciate and I cannot trust her alone." Wesker stated pushing me along to follow Excella.

"As you wish Albert." Gionne said giving into Wesker's demands.

After that Excella showed us to an office room where Wesker signaled me to stand as he sat then forced me into his lap again as I looked away. During the time we were in the office Wesker discused The Sample and its value to Tricell. Excella told him in exchange for the sample she would give him complete control over the African division but after what I told him about Africa he told Excella that it was a deal breaker and he would try his business else where. That sent Excella in a tranttrum as we left her office, me in the same position as before.

"Well that went nicely." I mumbled.

"Yes well perhaps from the way Miss Gionne reacted to our exchange you were right after all." Wesker stated. "I shall find business else where, with your help of course." He added whispering in my ear.

"Yeah, that sounds like bundles of fun. A barrel of monkeys if you will." I replied as we approached the refreshment counter. "I would think that since your business was done here you'd want to leave." I said grabbing the first glass I could. "Well thats not grape soda." I whispered.

"There is no reason to waste this fine evening being as there is a lady at my side." He stated monotonly.

I then grabbed another glass and chugged it, "I really don't think this is grape soda." I said again catching his attention.

"No, that is wine. Aren't you a bit under age?" He asked grabbing the next glass I was about to chugg from my hand.

"Not while I'm with you I'm not." I said trying to grab the glass back from him til he chugged it himself. "Aw!" I said feeling slightly dizzy.

"You should not be drinking Miss Boyd, it dosen't suit you." He said as he put the glass back down and started to push me to the dance floor.

"Well it would be surprising since you don't know much about me." I stated folding my arms.

"Then I guess I will have to learn won't I?" Wesker smirked as my face went almost completely red from his breath at my neck.

"Well one thing you can learn is I don't know how to dance." I said trying to get him to stop his trance to the dance floor.

"You will have to follow my lead then, my dear." He said as he bowed putting his hand out.

"Easy for you to say." I said shrugging thinking 'what the hell?' as I took his hand and began to dance the Waltz with him in lead, obvisiouly.

"You are quite graceful Miss Boyd, even as a drunk." He whispered.

"Well isn't that a romantic thing to say and I'm not drunk thanks to my fathers genes I can't get drunk just slightly dizzy." I said dancing with him getting engulfed in his scent.

"Oh really then why is it you seem to be sniffing me?" Wesker asked as his hand around my waist began to get lower.

"Maybe the same reason why your hand is about to touch my ass." I said smiling.

Wesker chuckled at my remark and set his head on my shoulder, "Perhaps we should take this else where." He whispered almost licking my ear.

My mind was in such a blur I didn't even know what I said after that, til it was to late. "Sounds good." I whispered back to him seductivly.

**(That should be a pretty good cliff hanger for all you Wesker fan girls out there...you'll have to wait and see what happens next...I know I'm gonna enjoy writing it I hope you enjoy reading it.)**


	4. Waking up

**( I wanna send some love to my reviewers and answer some questions.****Biohazardous Fears** **and Eco Seeker, and yes this is a WeskerXoc and if you think its good so far just wait. I'm glad you like it and I loves you guys!)**

**Part 4: What the?**

Leon couldn't sleep, he hadn't been able to since he watched Jamy, an innocent girl get carried off by that Tyrant. Luis had stayed by Leon's side the entire time holding fast to the date 'his chica' owed him. Jill and Chris had now also put their hand into it, getting the BSAA to help them along with Claire and Terra Save. Leon had been waiting for a call, for some reason in his heart he knew Jamy would be okay and Ada would help them. He waited every night and now he had made Claire worry, but tonight Claire was by Leon's side waiting with him like the true friend she was. While Carlos and Luis were off having a drink with Chris and Barry, him and Claire were talking. For some reason the only two things they could talk about was work and Jamy. But Claire as usual made Leon feel better.

The two of them sat on the couch, Claire in Leons lap watching a movie on pay-per-view. Until the phone rang, Leon almost instantly picked it up.

"Hello?" Leon asked into the phone.

"Leon." You could hear Ada over the phone.

"Ada!" Leon yelled.

"Leon, your friend Jamy's okay. Right now she's at a benifit, Wesker took her for information or something. Krauser and I are thinking of a plan to end this as we speak. I'll call you back when everythings ready." And with that Ada hung up and a huge weight was lifted from Leon's mind.

"Wait Krauser?"

**A few hours later...**

'God I gotta stop waking up.' I thought as my head pounded. All of the last few hours was a blur until I looked at where I was and nearly had a heart attack. Wesker was asleep on my boob both of us were naked and in the expensive bed I had awoken in a day ago. As I looked at Wesker's sleeping face on me everything came back.

**-Flash back-**

We were dancing, Wesker in lead and me trying to keep up. Until he laid his head down to my shoulder and whispered.

"Perhaps we should take this else where."

"Sounds good." Was my idiotic reply.

Before I knew it Wesker had grabbed one glass of scotch on the go and we had gone back to the limo and in a matter of minutes were at his mansion of a base. My mind was in such a frinzy from saying that to him and the wine I had no idea where we were. So when he picked me up and started carrying me to the bedroom I paniced.

"Hey wait! This isn't a good idea!" I yelled as he threw me on the bed.

"And why is that?" Wesker asked taking off his bow tie and coat.

"I'm 15 and your captive, it dosen't make much sense." I replied trying to move off the bed but still being to dizzy to do so.

"Age has never mattered to me Miss Boyd and as you said you are mine, I will do with you as I wish." Wesker stated then gave a smirk."Is this your first?"

"Thats none of your damn business!" I yelled.

"I will take that as a yes." He whispered still his predatory smirk on his lips.

"You can't do this! Its...its..." I tried to think of something but his fingers on my lips stopped me. Even I could tell he was slightly drunk which surprised me but I knew it by his movements.

"Ssshhh Miss Boyd." He whispered as he used his arms to pin me to the bed.

My face was probably crimson right now, he was only wearing black boxers, he wasn't even wearing his sunglasses. His eyes were so mesmerizing, I couldn't look away. 'How can this be happening? I MUST be dreaming! There's no way this could be happening.' I thought as Wesker started kissing a trail down my neck sending chills down my spin.

"Relax Miss Boyd." He purred in my ear. "I won't bite unless you want me to." Wesker then pushed me down onto the bed breaking my resolve.

"Yes, please." I said giving in.

"As you wish, my dear." He continued to purr and started biting my ear lobe.

I moaned as it felt so good, if I this was a dream I'd wake up later.

"Miss Boyd are you aware you are not wearing any under wear?" Wesker asked his ungloved hands gliding up and down my legs.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I asked and he chuckled.

"No not at all." He replied slowly taking my dress off and then my bra throwing it to the side of the bed before I could blink.

"Do I get a turn?" I asked putting my finger on his boxers.

"Be my guest." He purred.

I then pulled off his boxers as his lips slowly meant mine locking in heated debate. It felt so good better then I thought it ever would have. It was hot and painful but good painful. I loved it so much I wondered if I hadn't died and gone to heaven. It lasted about 3 hours until finally neither of us could go on.

**-Flash back over-**

And here I am a tyrant on my breasts and a bad feeling in my gut. 'How did I get here? Why? Why me?' I questioned myself and didn't move a muscle so not to awake him.

"It seems you are awake dear heart." I heard Wesker's voice as he sat up and looked at me. He sent chills down my spin by calling me that name and giving me that look. "Last night was quite...interesting." He purred as he pulled me into his grasp and began to kiss my neck and nibble on my ear again.

"You can say that again." I said feeling light headed again as he kissed me.

"Would you like a repeat preformance?" He purred putting his hands on my thighs.

"Maybe some other time but right now I'm really hungry." I said looking up at him.

"Understandable, you have not eaten for perhaps 6 days. Get dressed and I will have something ready for you down stairs." Wesker said getting up and putting on his clothes in the blink of an eye. Then quickly he left with out a word.

After he left I went to the bathroom and a sudden sickness over took me. I puicked up whatever little bit of food I had eaten before then quickly took a shower and put on one of Wesker's shirts as I had no clean clothes.

'I must be sick because of the wine, stupid wine.' I thought as I started down stairs pushing all other possiblities from my mind. I could smell breakfast from where I was but getting stopped didn't make me to happy at the moment.

"So what happened last night?" Ada asked appearing from no where.

"Um...uh...I had some wine?" I asked trying to act innocent even though I had just lost my innocents.

"What was with all that noise?" Ada said arching an eye brow.

"Come on Ada! Do you really need to interogate me?" I asked.

"You had sex with him didn't you?" She asked sternfully hurting me slightly.

"Yeah but I didn't really have a choice." I argued thinking, 'That dosen't mean I didn't enjoy it.'

"True, I'm sorry Jamy." She said looking as if she already forgave me.

"Its okay I don't blame you." I said.

"Alright well I called Leon and he knows you okay. Me and Krauser are working on a way out of here now, so don't worry...now go eat something I can hear your stomach from here." Ada said leaving.

Just hearing her say that made me feel better and I quickly went to go eat something.

**(Okay I know its short but the next one will make up for it. Reviewers?)**


	5. Shopping prologue

**(Yeah! Thank you ****Biohazardous Fears**** for your review! I'm REALLY glad you like it! And I'm a little jealous of Jamy myself even though I created her.)**

**Part 5: Intelligence?**

Breakfast consisted of eggs, toast, bacon, and pancakes. I drooled then wolfed it all down only then releazing how hungry I was. It was the best breakfast I had ever eaten, it nearly made me forget where I was til the man who stole my innosence showed up behind me like a friggen ninja.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast Miss Boyd?" He asked making me jump a little then turn to him still red on my face from last night.

"Um yeah thanks." I squicked out then steadied my voice.

The dinning room I was in was defaintly that of a mansion, the huge windows, the glass light, the huge table, and the red carpet. It made my house look like middle class poordom. I felt as if I was in London staying with the queen insteed of a tyrant.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it dear heart." He whispered as he put his hands on my shoulders.

'Why? Why does he have to call me that?' I questioned looking up at him knowing he had something to say.

"Today I will be doing some research in my lab, during that time I have informed Miss Wong and Krauser to keep watch over you and to recover items in which you will need for your stay." He informed me then leaned into my ear. "Do not try anything Miss Boyd, for I will be watching and escape will only make things worse for your sitation." He whispered then quickly left.

'Dang! Nearly forgot how scary he was...but he's really good in bed...Wait, crap don't think about that!' I yelled at myself then got up from the table and headed into the huge living room that only held two chairs and a couch.

"Well you can't go any where like that, although I don't mind you being half naked." Krauser said sitting on the couch tilting his head to look at me.

"Thanks...I think." I said sitting beside Krauser on the couch. "So are we going some where?" I asked.

"Yeah, gotta get ya some living stuff...like clothes and...underwear." Krauser grinned.

"Hey! How'd you know I have no underwear?" I yelled plaufully hitting him.

"I didn't, but now I do." Krauser chuckled.

"Hey!" I yelled standing up. "No fair." I whined.

After that Krauser told me to go get something from his closet to wear. I ended up wearing some of Wesker's boxers and Krauser's camo pants then one of Wesker's turtle necks. Ada and Krauser were ready for me by the time I was done. 'Time to go shopping...dear god this is gonna be hard.' I thought.

**(Really short I know sorry.)**


	6. UnderAgain

**(I know I update really fast but thats because its Summer and I have nothing else to do...saddness. No one is updating thier stories except for me and EcoSeeker... sigh boredom.)**

**Part 6: Field Trip!**

"What! No!" I yelled at Krauser.

"Why not its...pink and...fluffy?" Things I thought I'd never hear Krauser say.

"Because I am not wearing that around you or Wesker! Why are we even in Victoria's Secert any way?" I asked folding my arms...and I'm not gonna tell you what Krauser just asked me to wear...okay...Pink fluffy sex panties. Gah! I wanted to scream. Ada had left me and Krauser to dare I say it clothes shopping.

"Because Victoria has a pretty damn hot secert!" Krauser yelled making people stare at him.

"Krauser were leaving now!" I yelled stomping out of that store and back into the mall.

"Wait! I'm not done oogling the regiester girl yet!" Krauser yelled sending me back in there to drag him out. 'God I feel like I'm in a parody!'

"So where to now?" Krauser asked as we finally got away from that girls secert and out into the mall. I was carrying a couple of bags and so was he, we had been shopping alone together almost all day. It was a fun experience I have to admit.

"I guess back to the Tyrant's house of horrors. I've got nothing left to get." I said then saw the cookie shop. "Oh wait! Cookies!" I yelled running over to buy a huge ass cookie with Wesker's money.

"Damn thats a big cookie." Krauser stated eye balling my cookie as we randomly walked around the mall.

"My cookie!" I yelled.

"Well shesh all I wanted was a bite!" He whined.

"Fine! But one bite!" I said handing the cookie over to him. He took a bite then handed it back.

"See was that so hard?" He laughed.

"No but now there are hunky germs on my cookie." I joked biting the cookie and eating it.

"Hunk? You mean Mister Death?" Krauser asked confused.

"No you! Your the hunk you big doo doo head!" I yelled hitting him playfully.

"Oh? Now theres a truth." Krauser laughed.

"Jack! Don't give yourself a big head." I laughed along with him.

I could feel once again eyes on me. I knew I was being watched by fan girls and that they were death glaring me and Jack noticed too.

"You know what will make them shut up?" Krauser asked grinning.

"What?" I asked and as I looked up his lips were on mine and his huge arms were around my small waist. 'OH MY GOD! I THINK GOD LOVES ME!' I thought as I felt a moan coming on as his tongue was on mine. Every girls stares and whispers stopped and Krauser finally let go. I nearly fell down as my knees buckled. "Krauser? I...I...that was pretty...tasty." Was all I could think to say.

"Your lips tasted like chocolate chip cookie...I think I licked some of your cookie off your tongue." Krauser said smacking his lips together.

'Oh dear god! Sexiest thing I've ever heard.' I thought turning red.

"That was really...nice." I said smiling.

"Heheheh, glad to know I haven't lost my touch." He chuckled.

"Not at all." I shook my head.

"Well then come on and I'll show you what else I haven't lost touch with." Krauser said grabbing my waist and pulling me back to the car. Quickly he put all of my stuff in the back seat then put me in the car beside him. He got in and started driving, Oh also Krauser's car was a army hummer by the way.

"Um...Krauser I..." My face was turning red...'Not again.'

"Don't worry babe I'm into safe sex." Krauser stated.

"Well...okay." I said thinking what-the-hell again.

We got back to the mansion in no time flat since it was close to town and me and Krauser carried my stuff off into my room and put it up. But then Krauser pulled out the one thing I didn't wanna see.

"I said I didn't wanna wear that!" I yelled as he held up the pink fluffy underwear that didn't cover the you-know-what area.

"Come on! Play along will ya!" Krauser pleaded.

"Fine." I said folding my arms. Quickly I went to change and when I came out Krauser was already nude waiting for me under the covers. 'That bed needs to be cleaned...despertly.' I thought. "Um...condom?" I asked.

Krauser nodded, "Yeah don't wanna get ya pregnent...yesh that'd be bad." Krauser saud trying to impercenate me.

I rolled my eyes and got under the covers...'Well I kinda like Krauser better then Wesker personality wise but Wesker's hotter...Oh dear god I have sinned.' I thought as Krauser whistled looking at me with the panties on.

"Nice." He mumbled putting his lips on mine.

"Knock knock." I heard and my eyes shot open. 'Oh crap!'

**(Cliff hanger! Dun dun duh! Who do you think it was? And what will they do? Reviews?)**


	7. What does that mean?

**(****kelbel12, thank you very much for what you said it makes me happy to hear such comments, also if you like this story you should try another story of the RE realm I have written called "Oh dove sister why do you have fangs?" I think you'd like it. Hey InuInuLoveLove I haven't heard from you in a while and thanks I'm REALLY glad you guys like my story...your gonna make me cry. Also I think the taste of burning Krauser wouldn't taste that bad EcoSeeker, but chocolate chip cookies are kinda sexier don't you think? Also Biohazardas Fears...its a surprise who Jamy picks..hehehehehehe.)**

**Part 7: Meetings and trouble.**

'Holy crap!' I thought as I hid under the covers.

"Krauser, what are you doing in here?" I heard Wesker's voice, but thank god he didn't see me.

"Um...Taking a nap? Boss." Krauser said a little shaken by Wesker showing up.

"Well your nap is over Mister Krauser. Now!" Wesker commanded sending Krauser barreling out of the bed and back to his room, luckily he put his boxers back on before he got out from under the covers. "Alright Miss Boyd you may stop hiding now."I felt his eyes on me before I could even finish a thought.

"Hehehehe, Yeah right." I nodded innocently and got up...but forgot about what I was wearing.

Wesker raised an eye brow and I froze and covered myself with the covers again with a red face.

"Um...I...Ada bought it! She made me try it on!" I accidently yelled. 'I know if I said Krauser Wesker would kill him.'

"Mmmmm...Interesting I think it suits you." Wesker grinned crossing his arms.

"You...think so?" I asked confused.

"Yes, now get dresssed Dear Heart we have a meeting to attend." Wesker said about to leave but turned. "Perhaps when we get back you will allow me to closer inspect those." He smirked and left.

"Horny bastard." I mumbled and got dressed in a lady's suit that I had bought. Silk slaks, nice non high heel shoes, red tie, and silk black jacket. It was nice. But before I put that on I took a shower and put my hair in a high pony tail with my glasses and thank god clean under wear. 'Dear god these past few weeks have been the most exsasting and exciting weeks of my life.' I thought as I walked down stairs to the living room to wait for Wesker.

"So babe I guess we gotta wait til that son of a bitch isn't around before we get some action." Krauser said appearing behind me his arms around my waist again.

"Hey wait Krauser I have a question to ask you." I said looking up at him.

"Yeah what?" He asked.

"How does a real normal relationship sound to you?" I asked.

"You mean like dates and stuff then marrige?" He said raising his eye brows.

"Yeah." I nodded. "What would you say if I told you that after this was over that I wanted to have a real relationship with you and that we just focus on surviving til then?" I asked still looking up to him.

"I'd say that sounds pretty good babe." Krauser replied kissing me again.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be used to this." I whispered.

"Alright babe I'll see ya later." Krauser said then walked up the stairs as Wesker was walking down them, I could almost feel the lightning between them as they past.

'Yesh...I've put two of the best guys from Resident Evil into a fit because I'm just standing here...Why? I'm not that sexy...I didn't think I was sexy at all. Aparently they both have a thing for people with Resident Evil skills...that means he'd like any gamer girl who fell into the RE world. Wow thinking about that is a bummer.' I thought as Wesker stood before me.

"Alright Miss Boyd." He said and I followed him to his limo. We got in the back seat and aparently the driver already knew where we were going.

I sighed looking out the window until I felt chills and knew Wesker was staring at me, I didn't wanna look back so I didn't.

"I do not like to be ignored Miss Boyd or to repeat myself." Wesker announced grabbing my attention.

"Mmm? Oh sorry I didn't know you wanted something." I said turning to him. In that instant he grabbed my chin tightly and grinned.

"You are not that incompatent Miss Boyd, I know you knew I was staring at you. Do you remember who took you from that island in Spain?" He asked a predator like gleam in his eye.

"Um yes...you." I stated trying not to look directly into his sunglasses.

"And what does that mean Miss Boyd?" He asked.

"That I'm your captive." I said grinding my teeth.

"Yes and do you know what that means?" He asked again, I knew he was up to something.

"Um...no." I replied.

Wesker then took his other hand and put it around my back bringing my closer to him and taking away my ability to move and tightened his grip on my chin. He then lowered his face to mine and whispered, "It means you are mine and mine alone." After that he forceably kissed me with predator like strength hurting me slightly. I rolled my eyes and got closer even though it was hard to do so and got a little more control in the kiss until he bit my tongue and wouldn't let go. 'What the hell?' I questioned and continued to lick his teeth trying to get him to let go. But insteed once again he pushed closer to me and continued his bite hold on my tongue. In a few more minutes I needed to breath so I tried to push away but he didn't get it so I pushed slightly on his leg near his area, then he stopped and I took huge gulps of breath. Wesker smirked and continued his hold on my body.

"So does that mean basically I'm your secratary and sex toy?" I asked after catching my breath.

"That is a fitting way to put it Miss Boyd, so yes you are." He replied then striaghtened his sunglasses as I had just noticed the limo had stopped and it was time for the meeting with the Will Pharma company.

'Here we go again...I really don't like where this is going.' I thought as I got out of the limo along side Wesker and striaghtened my tie.


	8. My missing brother

**(You guys keep asking who Jamy will pick, but as I said its a surprise. We haven't even gotten to the center of this story yet and I plan on making a very interesting sequal to this story too. And hehehehehehe about Wesker well you'll see. Thanks guys, EcoSeeker, Biohazardous Fears, and InuInuLoveLove...I love you guys...if I haven't said that already. Today I feel like giving stuff away, *I give every one gaint Krauser cookie and Wesker's silk boxers* have fun.)**

**Part 8: Serious Business.**

"So what do you know of this company Miss Boyd?" Wesker asked as we walked down the halls of the WilPharma Company.

"Well." I thought for a second. "From what I can remember the WilPharma Company created the first T-Virus vaccine to get publicity but in the end they do the same experiments as Umbrella which I guess is why once again their interested in The Sample. But in the near future thanks to this company an outbreak will acure in the Harvardville air port making Terra Save doubt their company and send some one to investigate. They will find that their is a spy in this company that sells virus samples to the black market and a man named General Grande, that guy reminds me of then after thier company is discovered secertly Tricell buys them out. And thats it." I said explaining what I know of WilPharma.

"Perhaps I can use that to my advantage." Wesker whispered.

"So are you gonna wait til this company gets kicked off the grid then use them instead of Tricell?" I asked.

"Yes that is excatly what I plan to do Miss Boyd." Wesker replied putting his arms behind his back.

"Alright then." I nodded, 'I too can use this to my advantage.' I thought as a plan became to form in my head.

After that we headed into the WilPharma meeting room and I watched as Wesker discussed The Sample's value and what he wanted and of course he always got what he wanted. WilPharma ended up giving him his own lab in Hardvardville and the ability to be the first to work on The Sample. Which meant we were moving to Hardvardville where Claire and Leon would be soon, and thats when my plan would come to place.

After the meeting my stomach growled while I was sitting as far away as I could from Wesker but he heard it any way.

"Are you hungry Miss Boyd?" He asked almost mocking me.

"Yeah since being hungry is a normal human...thing." I nearly mumbled.

"We will be arriving at a restuarant soon." Wesker said.

"Okay." I nodded and sat back trying to relax. "So are we going to relocate closer to your new lab soon?" I asked.

"Yes, in a few days after I have taken care of a few more things." He answered.

"Alright." I said as the limo parked and I got out.

Wesker then escorted me in. It was a fancy french resturant, the kind I felt out of place in, with fancy wine glasses and glass lanterns and even really fancy leather seats with red carpet. I sat down at the back table away from most every one else where Wesker had pulled up my chair and sat across from me. I took the menu and thankfully they had it in french and english. In a few minutes the waiter came to take our orders.

"Sir?" The young waiter asked.

"I will just take a black coffee." Wesker replied.

'What are you on a diet?' I asked raising my eye brow.

"Ma'am?" The boy turned to me.

"I'll take the chicken dinner...OH MY GOD! BLAINE?" I looked at him wide eyed and he gave me a funny look.

"Yeah...do I know you?" Blaine asked after finishing taking my order.

"Yeah I'm kinda your sister!" I yelled.

"Um...sorry I don't know you." Blaine said a little freaked out then walked away.

"But?" I said sadly. 'He's my brother how could he not know me?' His statement made me wanna cry but I didn't.

"Dear? Did you know that man?" Wesker asked his interests peeked.

"No...no I guess not." I said then waited for my food. 'I hope my plan works cause I miss MY brother.' I thought as I stared off into space thinking about him.

**(Okay guys I made a poll just for you, if you go to my profile there's a poll to vote for who you want Jamy to stay with...I'll be waiting for results.)**


	9. I love you?

**(Okay guys I just posted a new story, "The Wolf and The Fox" I hope you guys read it and enjoy. Kebel12, Biohazardsous Fears, and InuInuLoveLove thanks for voting and reading.)**

**Part 9: Plans...**

Two weeks had passed and now we were in Wesker's new lab in Harvardvile. He would die here if my plans went through...but that was my secert. I made a few changes to the security system while he wasn't looking. Krauser was itching to kill him though and Wesker enjoyed himself when Krauser gave him that look. Thats why he continued to kiss me, continued to use my body for his pleasure, I hated and loved it. I wanted to be with Krauser but if I said anything to Wesker he'd kill us both. I told Krauser time after time I was doing this to keep him alive because I cared about him and every time he'd kiss me with those lips that used to taste like cookie to keep me quiet and tell me he understood. Krauser could be a caring loving man, it surprised me but it was the truth.

I didn't like living in a dorm in a lab but I had to live with it, if only for a bit longer til Leon and Claire came and I used my expertice of this place to kill him and stay with Krauser.

Tonight I found myself seeking comfort in Krauser's room as today I watched Wesker kill innocent people in the lab that had messed up. I was right outside Krauser's room and I knew he was probably cleaning something so I didn't want to disturb him.

"Want something babe?" Krauser answered his door before I could leave.

"Um...yeah..I...Uh." I couldn't find the words but Krauser didn't need words. He took my hand and put me down on the bed where he placed me in his lap and kissed my neck.

"You feel better now?" He asked.

"Yes much." I nodded and kissed him pushing harder then usual. I could FEEL he wanted to take me there and then but he knew better.

Krauser then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me further into the kiss. I could feel his tongue at the roof of my mouth and mine touching his. I could feel the passion in his kiss and the fact he had something to say. We parted our lips and looked eye to eye with each other, his eyes reminded me of a calm ocean sparkling due to the sun raising in the early morning.

"Jamy." I heard Krauser say my name with such lust in my ear. "I...I...love you." When he said that my heart went limp...'He loves me?' I felt butterflies in my stomach when I looked back at him.

"I love you to ...Jack." I said turning and putting my legs around his chest and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Krauser!" His voice over the intercom made me wanna growl like an animal. 'Damn him!' "I need your assisstance."

"Yes boss." Krauser nodded and laid me down on the bed. "Sorry Jam gotta go...but when we get back...there's this place and...I'll leave it as a surprise." Krauser said leaving.

That night I sleept on his bed taking in his scent wishing he was there.

"He said he loved me." Thinking of it made me wanna cry. 'I love him too.'

That morning I barely opened my eyes before I felt hands wrap around me, 'Oh Krauser.' Was my thoughts but I looked around. 'This isn't Krauser's room.' Is the realization I had.

"It seems your awake Dear Heart." The voice was merely a purr. "You seem to have fallen asleep in Mister Krauser's room instead of your own. So I decided to move you to mine that way I can keep a better eye on you Miss Boyd." Him saying that made me wanna cry.

'Krauser and I can never be together as long as he's around.' His grip on me was possessive and tight. 'I feel as if I'm in a drama filled fan fiction, I'm where Claire Redfield should be. Why me?'

As Wesker's grip got tighter I noticed I was no longer in my PJ's as I had been before. 'He stripped me! Now thats over the line!'

"Why prey tell did you take my clothes off?" I asked almost growling.

"Because I felt like releasing some stress Miss Boyd." He purred.

"While I was asleep?" I yelled.

Wesker scoffed, "Do you truly think that lowely of me?"

"Slightly." I whispered then felt Wesker roll over on top of me pinning me to the bed with his hands and eyes.

"Do remind me Miss Boyd, who do you belong too?" He said in my ear.

"You." I growled.

"Good girl." He said as if I was a dog. "You are as you said my sex toy." He said grinning.


	10. Ice cream

**Part 10: Ice Creme.**

"I hate this." I mumbled. It was a few hours after Wesker brought me to his room and had his slow inheated way with me. I felt sick a few hours after but I didn't throw up this time. But now I was handcuffed to the bed Wesker's last words being, "I know today will be very 'stressful' I will need you here when I get back." 'That Bastard!' I shook the hand cuffs.

"Hey Jam!" I heard Krauser come running in.

"Aw! My cammando hero! Much better then a knight." I said being greatfull as he appeared and with a key.

"Boss told me to feed you, but he didn't say I had to feed you here." Krauser chuckled then unlocked my handcuffs and picked me up.

"Wait! Jack!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"Clothes." I said and he looked down to see I was completely nude in his arms and he blushed. 'Aw he's so adorable when he blushes.'

After that he let me get dressed and took me to his hummer outside. He drove us but asked me to wear a blind fold. He was being so romantic. We stopped and he helped me out then took off my blind fold.

"Ta-Da." He said revealing a fancy restuarant by the name, 'Jack & Jamy's Place'.

"Aw!" I said tilting my head.

"Cool uh?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah it is."I said then kissed him before we went in and had lunch.

After words we both ordered chocolate ice cream. I remembered a little trick I used to do when I was in high school. I took my ice cream and licked it slowly, Krauser watched wide eyed. I then took the spoon and did the same looking up at him smiling.

"Your torturing me you know that right?" He asked.

"What? This is how I eat ice cream." I smilied.

**(Short I know but I justed wanted to put in the ice cream bit ^_^)**


	11. Secerts

**(Good question Biohazards Fears, and you'll see. Like I said before its a surprise who Jamy ends up with.)**

**Part 11: We?**

"Leon?" Hunnigan asked over the phone.

"Yeah." Leon said back over his phone.

"We need you back here, Now!" She said hanging up.

"Fine." He mumbled as he wipped his eyes and turned over. Leon from where he sat could hear Luis snoring. "Guess that means I gotta get up." Leon said getting up and getting dressed.

It had been over 4 weeks now since Jamy was kidnapped and Chris didn't find anything. Leon felt mad that now Ada was missing and there was nothing he could do but go back to work. Luis had gotten a job in law enforcement here in DC, oddly enough.

Leon heard Claire had to go back to work and that every one was looking in on WilPharma at the moment. Leon could only hope that that would bring him closer to Jamy and that Krauser was taking care of her.

**Back with Jamy...**

"Back in the Tyrant's domain." I mumbled as I found myself locked in Wesker's wasn't to happy when I wasn't here when he came back but I told him that I had slipped out of the handcuffs and started to explore. Wesker is really possive.

"I feel sick." I whispered as I felt my stomach turn over. I laid on the bed clutching my stomach. "Aaahhh." I felt pain.

"Miss Boyd?" I heard Wesker open the door and walk to the bed side.

"Just stomach pains." I gasped out.

"Let me see." He said gently.

"I'm fine!" I yelled turning over to my other side.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then." Wesker whispered pulling out a syringe. I felt a prick in my neck and passed then picked me up and carried me to his personal lab. He took some of my blood and put it in a scanner. It took a few moments but then the scanner displayed it on the screen.

_"There is nothing wrong."_

Was basically what it displayed on the screen.

"Then what was wrong with her? Perhaps a Bio scan would explain." Wesker said messing with his sunglasses. He then picked me up again and put a led vest on me to give me an X-ray. It took a few moments before he could look at the X-ray. Wesker's eyes widened as he looked at the X-ray then grinned. "Interesting." He said then walked over to my sleeping body. He put his hand on my stomach and thought, "It seems even though I was told I could no longer reproduce you have proofed that to be wrong Miss Boyd. This now means you are my queen and any plans you had before or hopes are now gone."

**(Don't worry, theres a twist!)**


	12. To be continued?

**(Hey guys! If your interested check out my new story "Project Phoenix"! And calm down calm down, if you guys want certain that Jamy stays with your favorite character vote on my poll, K. Oh and for the record Jamy enjoyed all moments with Wesker and was slightly forced but of course as said she has now fallen in love with Krauser, but none of this can last...you'll see.)**

**Part 12: Your keeping something from me damn it!**

I woke up about a day later with no memory of what happened to me. I could have sworn something important happened but, oh well.

Today there was no handcuffs and breakfast waiting for me. I ate what I could with out throwing it back up and went to look for Wesker and an explanation.

But in the lab instead I found Krauser checking security as is one of his usual things.

"Jack." I said happy to see him and he turned to me smiling.

"Today is the day this ends Jam." Krauser said coming and hugging me planting a soft kiss on my lips. "Wesker's gone to take care of some business. I've got a full tank and the security system has been set to blow. We wait until the very second he's in that door than BOOM! the sonofabitch gets blown sky high." He explained pulling me closer with ever word.

His idea made me happy, it was simalar to mine. But still I wish I knew what Wesker was keeping from me.

"Okay, I'll go get packed." I said and he let me go. I grabbed everything I could from the room I had once shared with Wesker and packed it all into a back pack I put on. But just because I knew I'd miss his smell I wore one of his turtle necks just in case. I then ran back to Krauser as he rigged a remote device.

"Okay Jam lets roll." He said putting it in his pocket.

At that very moment as well Wesker was in the main WilPharma base getting things as it was about to blow. But in his tracks he was stopped by Agent Kennedy who cared nothing about what was in his hands.

"Where's Jamy!" He yelled being his first question.

"That should no longer be your concern Kennedy. I already explained to you Miss Boyd is mine, she is valueable beyond believe and now she has shown she can be used more than just for information. Truely Mister Kennedy you found an extrodainary girl." Was Wesker's reply as he walked away from Leon.

"What do you mean!" Leon raised his gun and Wesker continued to walk. "What do you mean damnit!"

Wesker ignored his rage and in a flash was out of the damned building that fell apart more and more. Now Wesker had the last of the vaccine and would use it against Grande and his spy.

Wesker's trip back to his own lab was a long one. He picked up a little something to relay the news to Jamy on his way back. He walked into his lab slowly...something wasn't right. But before he knew it he was face to face with flames.

"We did it!" I yelled hugging Krauser like crazy. "Were free!"

We were now in his Hummer driving away from the imprisonment Wesker called a lab and now I could be with Krauser. Finally!

"Yeah babe were home free." Krauser said stopping the car on the side of the road to bring me into his lap and kiss me passionatly while rubbing my hair.

"I love you Jack." I said as I breathed from the kiss.

"I love you too babe." He said.

"I...I...AAAHHHHH!" Pain engulfed my body. I felt as if I was on fire. "Jack...it hurts." I said breathless.

Krauser quickly started driving the car again, "Hang on Jam I'm gonna get you to a hospital! Just hang on!" He yelled.

My eyes...I couldn't keep them opened. I felt as if I were dying...but why?

All I heard before blackness over came me was Krauser yelling my name then darkness.

I woke up after what felt like an etirnaty in darkness.

"Jamy...Jamy...SIS!" I heard my brother call to me and I sat up from the couch in my game room. "Shesh you must have been asleep all day. Get up already!" He shouted sending me in tears hugging him.

"Blaine!" I yelled hugging the crap out of him.

"Yeah...whats wrong with you?" He asked worried.

"Nothing." I replied then set back down letting everything sweep over me. 'Was it all a dream? It must have been! I must have been in a mini coma. But ...Jack.' I then ran to my room and started to cry, everything I came to love was gone and I was home. But is home truely that good?

**TO BE Continued...**

**(In "RE: Unexpected Visitor" Good night tri state area! Okay guys I know I probably anger you with the short chapters and fan girldom but if you don't like it don't read it. But from what I can tell you guys do like it which makes me cry for joy. And for all you guys out there that have been by my side since the beginning you can have anything you want! Name it I'll steal it!)**


End file.
